simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of New Alabasta
The''' Union of New Alabasta''' is a nation on Little Upsilon. It is located in the Cantonnia Bella region of the continent in Draca Mixor. 'History' In August of 2715, the corrupt regime of Xiyu llana was toppled through the efforts of the 26th Armored Division of the Syamese Liberation Army. After the installation of a popular government "advised" by the Council of the Syamese Military Junta, a program of reconstructing the country's crumbling infrastructure and collapsing economy. Hospitals, schools, and thousands of miles of roads / train tracks were ordered and installed under the close supervision of the Council, greatly strengthening the nation. In order to solve both the expanding unemployment and increasing food shortages, the Council also formed the Economic Revival Committee (also overseen by the Junta) which established several agricultural corporations. Though it seemed to be a stable regime from the outside, overwhelming resistance from supporters of the previous government forced the Syamese military to dissolve the government and placed the entire nation under the direct jurisdiction of the Junta. To better contol the nation, the Council of the Syamese Military relocated its headquarters to the government buildings in the center of Alaburna. 'Military' After the recent conflict with the People's Republic of Syam, the military of the Union of New Alabasta is now purely defensive. The destruction of much of the country's fortifications further contributes to the weakened state of its armed forces. The Military Junta recently ordered several thousand pieces of new hardware to update and bolster the army. They state that it should be at full strength within the next 20 to 30 years. In order to properly prepare for the preservation of the state, the Council has announced plans to began a program of biological and chemical weapons sometime in the near future. Branches: *New Alabasta Revolutionary Guard *Alabasta Revolutionary Air Guard *Strategic Biochemical Reserve Troop New Alabasta Revolutionary Guard Formed shortly after the relocation of the military junta to Alubarna. This branch of the army is dedicated to the defense of all major metropolitan areas as well as economically important factories. The infantry divisions of the nation are intensely trained. Armor and artillary sections of the army are composed mainly of soviet military hardware. 'Government' Though many nations of Little Upsilon dennounce New Alabasta for its oppressive regime, the Council of the Military state their main objective is the security and well being of the people of the state which, they continue, requires stricter control and power than would be allowed by more open nations. If in the near future the populace proves itself to be able to handle such a government, the junta will step down. Until that day comes, the military has vowed to honor its commitments to the people and keep the country in working order. 'Economy' The economy of the nation is based largely on agriculture and food production. Most of the nation's original industry was destroyed during the conflict between the People's Republic of Syam and the Xiyu llana-backed government. Category:Little Upsilon Category:Defunct Country